


i'd like some desperate measures, please

by whatdoiknowx



Series: these desperate times [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Desperation, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoiknowx/pseuds/whatdoiknowx
Summary: Sometimes, Dan likes to push himself. Today is one of those days.





	i'd like some desperate measures, please

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to autumnhearth / autumn-in-phandom for being an awesome beta reader :)

Dan shifted in his seat, crossing one leg tightly over the other. He stared out of the window, silently cursing the seemingly never-ending expanse of red rear car lights in front of them. _Fuck._ What had he gotten himself into?

\--

He'd just wanted to have a little fun today, something he'd been doing occasionally for the past ten years or so. He'd woken up with an itch to hold, to push himself to the limits. It was the perfect day for it too; they had a short rehearsal for tour for a couple hours in the late afternoon and then dinner with friends after. Not too long, but long enough that Dan could really work himself up and be ready for release when they got back home. He liked when he had the chance to do this in public; it was fun in the privacy of his own home too, but there was something about doing it in public that added some extra excitement and thrill, and made the whole thing more rewarding when he finally made it back to the safety of his home.

It had mostly gone to plan so far. Dan had used the toilet before he and Phil left for the rehearsal, because he had long ago learned his limits and knew there was no way he could go the entire day without peeing. He had taken it slow at first, like he usually did, sipping on a couple of water bottles on the car journey there and throughout the rehearsal. He had felt the first slight twinges of a need to go by the end of the rehearsal, meaning he was right on track. 

At dinner, Dan ordered refills of his drink, blaming it on the celebration of Bryony's recent promotion at work. Nobody seemed at all suspicious of that excuse, especially since Bryony was also knocking back the drinks, faster even than Dan was. He also downed two and a half glasses of water, because 'he was being responsible and diluting the alcohol'. This also wasn't a shock to anyone, since Dan (and Phil) had passed the point in their lives of wanting to get wasted, especially on a random Tuesday night.

He was really starting to feel the effects of the drinks by the end of dinner, his foot tapping restlessly against the floor. His face grew a little warm, both from the excited anticipation of what was to come and the thrill of doing this out in the open, in front of Phil and his friends and even other people in the restaurant. Nobody knew that underneath his outwardly calm exterior, he was edging towards desperation; but they _could_ find out, and that's what made Dan flush a little bit more. 

At this point, he just wanted to get home and finish what he had started. He tried to keep up a conversation with his mates, but by the time the other three were digging into their dessert, Dan was drumming his fingers impatiently against the table, biting at his lower lip as he squeezed his thighs together as an urge rolled over him. 

While Phil popped off to the toilets before their ride home, Dan paid the bill and said goodbye to his friends. _Just fifteen more minutes_ , he told himself. He just needed to get through the fifteen minutes it would take to Uber back to their place, and then he was free to ride this out however he wanted. Which probably wouldn't be much longer - that last drink had really gone through him. He was only slightly tipsy; of the drinks he'd consumed only a few had been alcoholic, and the water intervals were doing their job pretty well. 

As Dan and Phil waited outside for their Uber to pull up, Dan walked in small circles around the pavement. 

"Cold?" Phil asked absently, glancing up at Dan in his peripheral as he tracked the Uber driving to pick them up.

"Fucking freezing out here," Dan agreed. It _was_ cold out, but that wasn't why he was moving around so much. 

"Uber should be here in a couple minutes."

Dan just nodded, even though Phil was still looking down at his phone. He had his hands stuffed into his jeans pockets. He stopped pacing in circles, and switched to bouncing lightly on his toes. Fuck, the Uber really needed to hurry up. He couldn't handle standing right now, really needed to be sitting so he could get his bearings. Dan squeezed his thighs together as their Uber finally pulled up to the curb, and then slid in after Phil. 

He had to go. Bad. He was now officially reaching desperate levels. Which meant he could probably last another hour, maybe a bit more if he really pushed himself. His cock thickened slightly - but not much, as he could never get very hard in this state - as he imagined what was going to happen when he got home. This was always the best part. When he got to push himself to the edge, wait until his body was ready to give out, eventually disappear into the bathroom and fight it until his body demanded release. 

For the longest time - starting around his late teenage years when he'd first really admitted to himself that he liked the feeling of a full bladder and was brave enough to relish in it - Dan had only allowed himself to hold it for as long as he could, before eventually going to the bathroom and releasing into the toilet. It was only a few years ago that Dan first tried actually wetting himself.

Well, it was more of an accident really. He had gone to bed with a full bladder, not even really doing it on purpose. He had just been too tired and lazy to get up from the movie he and Phil were watching in bed, and had fallen asleep before he had a chance to go to the bathroom. 

He'd woken up in the middle of the night absolutely bursting for a wee. Dan still remembered the feeling, how it had been the most intense he'd ever had to pee up to that point in his life, even after the holds he'd been experimenting with. He'd barely been able to get out of bed, leaking on the way as he shuffled downstairs to the bathroom in their old flat with both hands buried in his crotch, his heart beating rapidly. He had leaked long spurts along the way, soaking through the crotch of his boxers, but for some reason that had just turned him on. He remembered being confused at liking the feeling, but too desperate, and not to mention still bleary from sleep, that he had just kept hurrying toward the toilets, trying his hardest to make it in time. 

He hadn't made it in time. The second he had stepped inside the bathroom and closed the door, he'd started peeing full-force into his pants; he was paralyzed, helpless to do anything or try and make it the rest of the way to the toilet. After a few seconds, he had relaxed into the feeling, breathing a sigh of relief, closing his eyes, leaning back against the wall, and enjoying the blissful relief. He'd barely had to put a hand on himself afterwards, jerking a couple of times before spilling over his hand and adding to the mess. He had cleaned up quickly afterwards, as quietly as possible, and slipped back into bed next to Phil, filled with slight shame, but also excitement.

It had only taken a few more times of doing this on purpose (timed well enough that he could do it in the shower, while dressed in his pants only, and eventually progressing to joggers or sometimes jeans), for the shame to completely melt away. Since then, Dan has sporadically indulged in this secret kink of his, sometimes still using the toilet in the end, and sometimes going all the way with wetting when he was in the mood. It was a fairly rare thing for him to engage in his holding game; he'd done his research, and didn't want to risk hurting himself. But when he did indulge, it was some of the best solo orgasms he'd had - and, some in particular were among the best orgasms he'd had, period. 

But one thing hadn't changed - Dan had never explicitly mentioned this kink to Phil, and Phil had never asked. 

Dan had a suspicion Phil was aware of Dan's obsession with holding (and sometimes even wetting), but he'd always just let it be Dan's thing. It was one of the very few unspoken 'secrets' between them, if you could even still call it a secret. 

Dan knows that Phil has noticed Dan squirming around too much while they watched a movie late at night, seen him chug a couple extra glasses of water before filming a gaming video, felt his frantically jiggling leg against his in the car on the way home from events when Dan never asked for a pit stop. He's aware that Phil has caught Dan playing videos games for hours without taking a break, shifting frantically in his seat but not making a move to get up and go to the toilet, has seen him eventually get up on shaky legs and then practically sprint out of the room. At first, Phil had made jokes about Dan's laziness, Dan being too caught up in whatever he was doing. After all, Dan had a history of sometimes ignoring his basic needs when he was distracted or not in the right head space. 

Those comments had eventually gone away completely; Dan knew Phil must have figured out what was really going on. He's also fairly certain Phil has heard his muffled sighs behind closed toilet doors, the sometimes unmistakable faint sound of liquid hitting fabric instead of liquid hitting liquid, judging by the redness of Phil's face when Dan returned.

\---

Dan idly checked Twitter on his phone, trying to distract himself. It was going well, until he heard sirens; he looked up to see a cop car, then another, zoom past their car.

After the driver turned the radio on, they found out that there was an accident up ahead.

Dan felt his heartbeat pick up two times faster. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. How long were they going to be stuck here? His bladder seemed to pulse harder to match his quickened heartbeat. This wasn't part of the plan. Dan had a plan. It was a good plan. 

He hadn't planned for this.

"Fuck," he muttered, under his breath. It was apparently loud enough for Phil to hear.

"I know, this sucks," Phil sympathized. "I was looking forward to getting home and watching some Netflix."

Dam just "hmm"ed in response. He was too busy panicking. He glanced out the window, trying to gauge how far they were from home. It should've only been about ten more minutes. Now, he had no clue how long it was going to take.

He thumped his head softly back against the seat, closing his eyes and squeezing his legs closer together. His bladder pulsed heavily in response. He groaned quietly.

"What's wrong?"

Okay, apparently he hadn't groaned quietly enough. 

"Nothing."

"You alright?" Phil pressed.

Dan sighed, opening his eyes again to see Phil glancing warily over at him. Did he know? Maybe. Phil wasn't always the most observant, but Dan also knew Phil was most likely aware of the games Dan sometimes played. And he knew he looked really tense right now. He still didn't want to admit it, didn't want to ever admit to this unspoken secret he kept. 

"Tired," Dan answered. It wasn't _exactly_ a lie. He was a bit tired from socializing a bit too much today. He turned his attention back to the window, but saw Phil look him up and down out of the corner of his eye, then go back to looking at his phone. 

After another fifteen minutes, they'd barely moved an inch, and Dan could barely sit still. His one leg jiggled restlessly, while the other tapped out a pattern on the floor. He was itching to hold himself, but he knew that would be a dead giveaway. Not that it wasn't already obvious. Thank god the driver was paying them no attention, lost in his own world, singing along to music on the radio. Dan could feel Phil's eyes on him. He swiveled his hips in little circles, trying to keep his breathing under control, and purposefully not meeting Phil's eyes. It was fine. He could hold it until he got home. Everything was fine. He wasn't going to humiliate himself by wetting himself in a public car. 

Finally, Phil spoke up again. "Dan, what's up with you?"

Dan knew he knew. There was no point in hiding it. He turned to look at Phil. "Just kind of really need to pee," he admitted, trying to sound casual. 

It's not like Dan was embarrassed to admit when he had to pee. He had no problem telling people when he had to go under normal circumstances, least of all Phil. But the issue here was, they'd only been in the car for about twenty-five minutes. Dan didn't have that small of a bladder to go from zero to desperate in that period of time. It was going to be painfully obvious to Phil what was going on. Dan's cheeks reddened deeply. He didn't know why he was so embarrassed for Phil to know what he did, what he was currently doing. They knew pretty much everything else about each other. 

"Oh. Why didn't you go before we left, you spoon?" 

Dan knew Phil was also trying to be casual, but the way he was looking at Dan with a certain intensity made it obvious he was trying to pry.

Dan shrugged. "Didn't really need to go then..." An obvious lie. He couldn't even look Phil in the eye, which was a dead giveaway. "It's actually not that bad. I think those vodka crans just went right through me. If this traffic would just clear the fuck up already..." he trailed off and huffed out an awkward laugh, crossing one leg over the other at the jolt it sent to his bladder.

Dan watched as Phil glanced up at the driver to see if he was paying them any attention, which he wasn't (thankfully, still singing along loudly to the music on the radio), and then unbuckled his seat belt and slid over a seat so that he was in the middle seat right next to Dan. 

"So you won't mind if I do this then?" Phil placed his hand on Dan's knees, then slid it slowly up his upper thigh. He was smirking at Dan, but also had an unsure look in his eyes. 

Dan didn't know how to respond. He was too desperate for this right now. His mind wasn't working properly. He needed to clear the fog that had clouded over his head. He swatted Phil's hand away, huffing out another awkward laugh - which came out more like a wince. 

"Not now, Phil," he chided, keeping his voice low so that the driver wouldn't be alerted that anything out of the ordinary was going on back there.

"Why not?" Phil forced Dan to catch his eye. "It's not like we've never done this before." 

Dan knew he was alluding to getting a little frisky in the back of cars. They never took it too far, never made anything too obvious in case the driver happened to have a son or daughter that watched their videos. But they sometimes let their hands travel a little, sent dirty texts to rile each other up, a little something to get them started before they got home.

Phil was still watching him carefully, soft eyes that said he wouldn't go there if Dan didn't want - but something more too, a desire behind those eyes. Did Phil want this? Was Phil into this too? 

God, Dan couldn't think right now. He bounced slightly in his seat, his toes curling in his shoes as another wave of desperation washed over him. Why had Phil never said anything before? Why had he let Dan keep this thing a secret for so long? Dan was always pretty sure he was just trying to be respectful of Dan, that this wasn't something he was into, and was just going to let this be Dan's 'secret' thing. So why _now_? Why was Phil trying to coax this out of him _now_?

Did Dan want this? Did he want to bring Phil into this? Of course, he'd thought about it in the past, but he was always too scared to really consider the idea. Which was silly, because it's not like they hadn't explored other kinks in the bedroom before. The more Dan thought about it, the more ridiculous he realized it was that he'd found the need to keep this a secret for so long. 

But fuck, this really wasn't the time for this now. Their car was slowly starting to inch along, but it wasn't going nearly quick enough. Dan was beginning to sweat, his hands clenched at his thighs as he tried to hold on. He was reaching his line now, a solid eight or nine out of ten for sure. 

He realized it had been too long without responding to Phil, but Phil was just waiting patiently, never pushing him. He never pushed him, not unless Dan wanted him too. 

"I can't," Dan eventually managed to gasp out, a bit frantically. "I can't, Phil." He hunched over slightly, then leaned back and fanned his legs in and out. 

"Hey, hey, you're okay," Phil whispered, still being careful to keep his voice down. 

Dan shook his head. He took his phone out of his pocket, typed out a quick message, then handed it to Phil.

_Fuck phil i fucked up i cant do this. what am i gonna do?_

He was being dramatic. He knew that. But he also knew his body. He was reaching the point where, if he was home, he would be getting ready to head to the bathroom if need be. And right now, he was nowhere near a bathroom. He could hold it a bit longer, he knew that from plenty of experience. But how much longer would they be stuck in this car? Dan didn't even want to think about that right now, but it was all he _could_ think about.

Phil glanced up at him sympathetically after he read the message, but then that look from earlier returned behind his eyes. That look of desire, and also a determined look that Dan knew all to well. Dan watched in horror as Phil subtly slid his hand up Dan's thigh and started rubbing at his cock.

"What are you doing?" Dan hissed, angling his body away from the touch.

"Distracting you," Phil whispered back, like it was obvious, and moved his hand back to Dan's crotch. "You can't pee if you're hard." 

Which wasn't exactly true. Phil wasn't the best with facts. Dan was about to sassily inform Phil of this, when Phil guided his thumb over the head of Dan's cock, and Dan was hit with a pleasurable sensation. It was almost too much, and for a split second he thought he was about to lose control of his bladder right then and there, but then something changed and Dan relaxed, enjoying the sensation of being touched with a full bladder. This was one of his favourite feelings in the world. He sighed quietly, the stress started to slowly slip away.

"Okay, fine," Dan relented. Phil was right. Of fucking course he was. This really was distracting him. He felt good, still on edge and the panic still there, but the pleasurable sensations were taking over. This was why he liked holding. Because it was fun, and felt good. "Just don't fucking go near my bladder, Lester." The menacing warning just made Phil roll his eyes, and continue what he was doing.

"Feel good?" Dan could hear the smirk in Phil's voice. The bastard. 

"Fuck off, rat," Dan retorted, no real bite behind it. 

In retaliation, Phil slid his hand lightly over Dan's bladder, not pressing down, but it was enough to send jolts down Dan's spine. Dan shoved a hand into his crotch, squeezing tightly until the urge subsided enough to be manageable. 

"What the fuck, Phil?" Dan exclaimed in a hushed voice. He rocked back and forth, trying to keep himself under control.

"Oh, don't pretend like you didn't like it." Phil winked. Well, tried to wink. He ended up just looking ridiculous, but Dan didn't have the energy to make fun of him for that right now.

They were really doing this, then. It was officially out in the open. Phil had basically confirmed he knew Dan liked to hold. Which was something Dan already knew, but it was a whole different thing to hear it out loud.

Dan blushed, then felt ridiculous for blushing. "Fuck off, you fucking furry," he retaliated, no real edge to his voice. He wasn't the only one in this relationship with unique kinks.

Phil just giggled in response, unfazed, then returned his hand to Dan's cock, stroking him subtly while checking to make sure the driver still had no clue what was going on. Any other retort Dan possibly had was bitten back, as he let out a low groan and dropped his head back against the seat. His body rolled with waves of desperation, but it just felt good now. He was too blissed out to worry about any negative outcomes. 

He couldn't actually get very hard at all in this state, but that didn't matter. The sensations were still overwhelming, but in all the right ways. 

They had begun to move forward a bit faster, the traffic slowly clearing up. Dan was breathing hard, trying to keep himself under control, the duality of pain and pleasure driving him wild. 

About ten minutes later, the car pulled up in front of their building. Dan's mind was racing. What was he doing? What did he want? What did _Phil_ want?

Should he just run straight for the toilet, relieve himself, maybe have a quick wank in the bathroom and then leave it at that? 

Dan was pretty desperate, but he could hold on a bit longer. He knew he could. Did he want to involve Phil though? Phil had seemed into it during the drive, or if not into it then at least cool with the whole situation, amused even. Dan's head was still too cloudy to fully gauge how Phil was feeling. Was that lust in his eyes, or just amusement at the situation? God, he couldn't fucking _think_ right now.

Phil had paid the driver before Dan even realized, and Dan hurried out of the car once he realized he was free to leave. Dan's heart hammered as he steadied himself on his feet, his body threatening to lose control with the new standing position. He crossed his legs awkwardly, trying to look like he was casually checking his phone before heading inside. 

Once he was sure he could move without leaking, Dan took a cautious step forward, ignoring the amused smirk Phil was sending his way.

It wasn't until they'd made it to the safety of the lift and were completely alone for the first time, that Dan swore loudly, letting himself freely grab at himself as he bent over at the waist. " _Fuck_. Fuckity fuck fuck fuck." He hopped in place, then started to pace in tiny circles, the small space of the lift not giving him much room to move. 

Neither of them said anything as the lift made its way up to their floor. When they got inside their flat, Dan paused, glancing over at Phil. His body felt like it was almost ready to give in, but he wanted to push harder, further. Really push his limits tonight. 

Before Dan knew what was happening, Phil was crowding up into his space, kissing him deeply. 

Dan tensed, kissing back tentatively. "Hey, hey, slow down," he mumbled against Phil's mouth. He pressed himself against Phil's thigh, breathing a small sigh at the relief the pressure gave him. 

If they were finally doing this, really doing this, he wanted it to last. Phil seemed to understand, glancing up at Dan's face and sharing a brief non-verbal communication with him. After a second, he held his hand out to Dan, leading him toward the living room. They sat down on the couch.

Dan swallowed, staring down at his lap, his legs pressed firmly together. He was nervous. He shouldn't be nervous. This was Phil. There was no reason to be nervous. But his mind was racing, and he was suddenly overthinking everything, because that's what he does. This had been his secret for so long, his own thing that he thought he'd never share with another person. Ever. What if Phil got weirded out? What if he was just caught up in the moment now, and he'd regret it the next day and things would be awkward. 

His fucking brain. Sometimes he wished he could just throw this one out and trade it for a new one. 

It had only been maybe thirty seconds since they'd sat down, but it felt like much longer than that. Just when Dan was about to second-guess everything, about to change his mind and head off to the toilet and forget the last hour had even happened, he felt the firm, reassuring pressure of Phil's hand on his thigh, grounding him. 

Dan glanced up, his thighs shaking under Phil's firm grip as he tried to keep himself under control. 

"We don't have to do this," Phil said. "I want to, if you do." His voice was steady, natural. It instantly calmed Dan down. Of course he knew exactly what Dan needed to hear. "I _really_ want to," Phil emphasized, staring unblinkenly into Dan's eyes. 

Dan took a deep breath. _It's just Phil_ , he reminded himself. God, why was he being such an idiot? He huffed out a laugh at himself, and Phil looked at him questionably.

"God, sorry, I'm nervous." Dan let out another nervous laugh. They hadn't actually had a chance to talk about this. Everything had moved so fast, and they couldn't exactly talk about it in the car with a random driver.

"Don't be. I think it's hot. You look really sexy right now."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I want to, like, see you piss all over yourself. Get yourself all wet and messy." Phil trailed off at the end awkwardly, clearly not confident with the dirty talk he was attempting.

Dan snorted, then full out started laughing. He abruptly stopped, squeezing himself to keep from letting go. He was still grinning though. Phil swatted his shoulder.

"Hey!" Phil exclaimed. "I'm trying to be supportive here. Plus, I really do think it's hot."

"You're really shit at dirty talk, mate." It wasn't the first time Dan had told him this. He did appreciate the effort, though; Phil was trying to make him comfortable with this whole situation, and he appreciated that. 

"And you're really fucking attractive." Phil said, voice turning more serious. He didn't swear all that often, and Dan found it kind of hot when he did. He started stroking up and down Dan's thigh. "You good?" 

"Yeah," Dan shivered under the touch. He knew Phil was asking, 'Are you okay with this now? Do you still want to do this?' He turned his body so that it was facing Phil, and shifted closer to him. "Want this so much." 

Dan was shit at dirty talk, too; they were always best if they just bluntly told each other want they wanted. And he found that it was true - he really _did_ want this. His body was thrumming in anticipation, his cock thickening up slightly despite his intense need to pee.

Letting any remaining inhibitions fall away, Dan pushed Phil back against the couch, letting his own body fall forward on top of Phil's. Phil slotted a leg between Dan's legs, and Dan shuddered at the sudden pressure on his cock. 

Overcome with a dozen different intense feelings, Dan eagerly snogged Phil, grinding against Phil's leg without abandon. He groaned into Phil's mouth as sparks of pleasure rang throughout his body. 

It was overwhelming. Simultaneously too much and not enough. God, why had he been doing this alone all this time? What was he fucking thinking? It was good on his own, fucking incredible even. But this was - this was something else entirely.

"Fuck. Fuck, Phil," Dan whined, when he eventually pulled back for air. He couldn't form sentences, couldn't voice this all-consuming feeling of pleasure. 

Phil just grunted in response, pulling Dan back to kiss him fervently again. Dan could feel him rock hard against his thigh, evidence that he was just as much into this as Dan was. Any last niggling doubt Dan may have still held about the situation was completely gone. 

This was right. Nothing that felt this good could possibly be wrong.

Dan continued to rut against Phil, nibbling against Phil's ear and then moving his lips down to suck at Phil's neck. His hips had started to move more erratically, his desperation reaching critical levels, but he wasn't ready for this to end yet. 

Dan suddenly tensed, squeezing his eyes shut and clamping his legs around Phil's thigh as a strong urge hit him. 

"Fuck," he gasped out, reaching a hand down between them to wrap around his cock. He squeezed, waiting for the moment to pass. After a few seconds, he let go of himself and allowed his body to relax slightly. 

"You good?" Phil asked. 

Dan nodded, taking a breath and then leaning down for a short kiss. "I'm good. I can wait." 

Phil took that as an invitation to slip his own hand between their bodies, rubbing at Dan's cock over his jeans. Dan moaned loudly, throwing his head back in bliss. "Fuck, Phil," he breathed out again. 

He ground down against Phil's hand, tensing his whole body again as he tried to keep himself under control. His legs shook, and he was thumping his toes against the couch, doing everything he could to make this last a little longer. 

A couple minutes later, it happened. Dan was snogging Phil again, when he was hit with another overwhelming urge. He immediately tensed up, clenching every muscle in his body, but a small spurt managed to leak past his hold and dampen the front of his boxers. 

His eyes widened, sneaking a hand down to check the damage on his jeans, but thankfully they were still dry. Still, his heart was beating faster. He didn't want to lose it here, not on the couch. Phil looked up at him expectantly.

"Bathroom," Dan gasped out, pulling slowly back off of Phil. 

Once he was sat upright, he took a moment to try to compose himself. He was just getting himself under control enough to stand up, when Phil leaned into his space and started kissing him again.

"Hold on, mate," Dan huffed out a short laugh, gripping his cock with one hand and pushing Phil away lightly with the other. "Give me a sec." 

Thankfully, Phil obeyed, but Dan could seeing him pawing at himself through his jeans out of the corner of his eye. A shot of arousal jolted through Dan's spine. Fuck. Phil really did want this as much as Dan. 

Dan slowly stood up on shaky feet. He made it halfway to the toilet with Phil following, when he suddenly had to stop and bend over at the waist. He crossed his legs tightly and shoved both hands into his crotch, staving off the urge. Another spurt still managed to slip out, dampening his jeans slightly at the crotch before tapering off. 

"Oh god," Dan huffed out, straightening back up and taking another tentative step forward.

"If you wee yourself now, I'll be really _pissed_ , Howell." Phil giggled quietly at his own joke.

Jesus Christ. Of course Phil couldn't resist a pun regardless of how turned on they both were right now. Dan was dating the biggest nerd in the world. 

"I hate you." Dan weakly punched Phil in the arm, still holding himself with his other hand. Phil just urged Dan toward the bathroom faster in response, clearly in just as much a rush as Dan to get there.

They reached their ensuite, and Phil immediately pulled Dan in for a heated kiss, then pulled back just as quickly. 

"How do you want to do this?" Phil was slightly breathless, palming his own cock and looking at Dan with nothing but pure arousal now.

"Shower," Dan breathed out. He didn't know how much longer he could last, and he didn't want to deal with a mess on the floor later; he knew from experience that the shower was the easiest place to clean up after. He'd leaked again, and he felt like he was going to burst any second. 

Dan tugged Phil into the shower, leaning back against the wall and pulling Phil in to kiss him with a newfound urgency. Phil's hand reached down and rubbed against Dan's cock, and Dan's entire body tingled with all the conflicting feelings. His bladder was absolutely throbbing - it felt _incredible_. 

They continued to make out, Phil rutting against Dan's thigh and kissing him with no real technique, tongues and teeth and lips everywhere and anywhere. They were both grunting and moaning and whimpering, no need for actual words between them; Dan didn't think he could form a coherent sentence right now if he tried.

Dan was steadily leaking now, but he didn't want to give in, wanted this feeling to last forever. He was humping against Phil's leg, biting against his neck and whimpering. Phil's hands were pulling at his hair, and then they were sliding down Dan's body and one hand was massaging just below his bladder and it was all too much. 

Dan gasped, and he pulled Phil in even closer, and wrapped one leg around Phil's waist. He rutted desperately against Phil's hip, the spurts coming in longer waves, but he was still holding off. Still chasing the feeling and giving into it all at once.

His bladder spasmed one last time, and that was it. Dan was peeing full force, his leg clasping tighter around Phil's waist, and soaking both of their legs. He let his head drop against Phil's shoulder, shut his eyes, and gave in completely to the feeling of letting go. It was euphoric. Absolutely, completely euphoric.

"God, Phil. _Phil_ ," Dan managed to moan out against Phil's shoulder. He was vaguely aware of Phil wanking, his hand moving furiously between them. He was pretty sure Phil came, because he felt Phil's hips stutter and heard the tell-tale gasp. 

Dan was still peeing though, his stream not yet letting up. Phil tilted Dan's face up then, kissing him just as earnestly as before. Dan sighed into the kiss, dropping his leg back down and wrapping his arms around Phil as he finished emptying his bladder. 

His cock was already hardening before he was completely done peeing, and he started grinding aimlessly against Phil's thigh. He was nearly spent, barely had any energy left to get himself off, but he was so fucking turned on he could hardly think straight. 

Thankfully, Phil still had his bearings enough to unzip Dan's jeans, pull him out, and messily jerk him off. Dan came within a minute, biting against Phil's shoulder as his orgasm racked through his body. 

They held each other for a moment, both breathing heavily, until Dan felt like he could stand on his own without his knees giving out. He pulled back slightly and Phil did the same. "Fuck." Very succinct. 

"Yeah," Phil agreed. 

They stared at each other for another second, then both burst out laughing.

"So that was... something," Dan grinned, still on a high from everything that just happened. The piss was starting to cool on his jeans - they really needed a shower. He began stripping off his clothes, and Phil followed suit.

Phil leaned in for another quick peck on the lips, grinning cheekily back at Dan. "Um, yeah, you could say that." He turned the shower on, and they began washing up. "I swear to god, Howell, if you ever keep another kink like that from me, I'll... I'll - I won't talk to you for a week." 

Dan smirked at Phil trying to come up with a threat and failing. "Good one, Lester." He swatted Phil's ass. "We're doing this again sometime, right?" He knew the answer to that. They were _definitely_ doing this again. Dan could smack himself for keeping this a secret for so long, but he felt too good right now.

"Duh. You're wearing the wolf onesie next time, though." Phil winked.

Dan rolled his eyes playfully. Of course. His fucking furry boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Desperate Measures" by Marianas Trench


End file.
